


Minden Nap Egy  Ajándék

by DrHenrika



Series: City Park Afternoons [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Trauma, autó - Freeform, baleset, folyó, gyermekkor, kislány, rémálom
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHenrika/pseuds/DrHenrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kislány állt a folyóparton, és látta, amint az autó megindul lefelé a parton, benne a testvéreivel és a szüleivel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minden Nap Egy  Ajándék

**Author's Note:**

> Az alábbi írás a City Park Afternoons #02: Könnyek című promptjára készült.

A kislány állt a folyóparton, és látta, amint az autó megindul lefelé a parton, benne a testvéreivel és a szüleivel. Dermedten állt, miközben elnyelte őket a víz.

Megeredtek a könnyei, és csak sírt, sírt. A könnyei kiárasztották a folyót. A hatalmasra duzzadt folyamban emberevő halak úsztak, kiugráltak a partra és mindent és mindenkit felfaltak, ami az útjukba került. Közben eleredt az eső és a folyamból tenger lett. Egyszer csak jött egy tengerjáró hajó és felvette a síró kislányt. A matrózok pokrócba bugyolálták és lefektették aludni.

Amikor a száz éves idős asszony felébredt, fájdalmasat nyögött. Ebben a korban minden nap egy ajándék- szokták mondani. De neki már régen nem az.


End file.
